You Made Me Love You
by Chiendy.sasusaku 2309
Summary: Sakura gadis culun menjadi anak buah sasuke si pangeran dingin! bagaimana bisa? Inilah kisahnya...! R and R please .
1. Chapter 1

**YOU MADE ME LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke ini masih punya Om. Masashi kishimoto**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**Warning: Typo, gak masuk akal deh**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**~YMMLY~**

SAKURA POV

Hai namaku Sakura Haruno, cewek yang culun disekolah Konoha Senior High School, yah bisa disingkat KSHS, dengan rambut sebahu dan kaca mata oval jaman dahulu. Oiya disekolahku ada 2 cowok yang populer mereka biasa dipanggil pangeran sekolah. Tapi mereka berbeda sifat, mereka adalah:

UCHIHA SASUKE cowok dingin, berambut pantat ayam dan selalau cuek. Tapi justru itu yang bikin dia tanpa keren dan cool.

UZUMAKI NARUTO cowok riang, mudah bergaul, tiap hari selau dia hiasi dengan senyum khasnya dan suara lembut dan tidak jarang dia menyapa setiap murid yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Kyaa...kyaa...kyaa itu pangeran naruto"

"Wah, sasuke-kun semakin hari semakin tampan aja ya...!"

"Sasuke-kun Naruto-kun jadilah pacarku"

Ya itulah setiap hari yang aku dengar, setiap 2 pangeran itu melewati gerbang KSHS. Tapi itu tak ku hiraukan, yang ada didepan mataku adalah laki-laki yang berambut durian berwarna kuning, ya naruto. Laki-laki yang aku kagumi.

"Sakura-chan... terima kasih, sudah meminjami aku catatanmu." Kata naruto, dan kalian tau aku sangat senaaaaang sekali bisa berbicara dengannya.

SAKURA END POV

Sakura dan narutober bincang-bincang didepan kelas, mereka bercerita tentang pelajaran, sekolah sampai kehidupan sehari-hari. Tetapi tiba-tiba...

BRAAK

Suara pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang, dan dia adalah...

"Ganggu saja..." kata sasuke, setelah itu dia pun pergi dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Tame! Ramahlah sedikit dong sama perempuan" kata naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok..." kata sakura dengan senyum terpaksa, itupun sasuke melihatnya dengan malas.

"Sakura." Panggil sasuke

"Eh! Kenapa... dia memanggilku, aduh kenapa juga perasaanku gak enak gini. Kami-sama tolong aku." Kata sakura dalam hati.

Dengan santai dan tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam celana sasuke berbicara "Aku benci padamu"

25% Loding

50% Loding

75% Loding

100% Loding

GLEGAAR separti tersambar petir, hati sakura. Dia jarang sekali berbicara dengan pangeran sekolah itu, sekarang didepan banyak orang sakura mendapatkan perkataan yang sangat menyedihkan dari seorang uchiha sasuke. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bisikan dari siswa siswi disitu.

"Dia bilang begitu pada cewek?!"

"Namanya sakura, ya? Kasihan banget dia"

"Berani banget ya tuh cewek, padahal dia kan jelek."

"Masa itu jawabanya buat cewek yang lagi nembak? Kejam banget."

Ya itulah hina dan tatapan kasihan dari setiap siswa siswi yang ada disanatermasuk juga naruto, yang tiba-tiba menarik ke 2 tanggannya dan memberi semangat kepada sakura agar sakura bisa mendapatkan cinta sasuke.

"Berjuanglah! Aku mendukungmu sakura-chan!" kata naruto

"Apa-apaan kau naruto, aku tidak suka dengannya, baka...!" kata sakura dengan melepaskan genggaman dari naruto dengan paksa setelah itu sakura berlari menghindari mereka semua .

"Kejam, mereka berbuat begitu gara-gara aku tak menarik atau aku jelek. AH... dasar bodoh bodoh bodoh" kata sakura dalam hati sembari menangis.

SAKURA POV

Aku berlari, ya berlari. Aku ingin bertemu dengan si pantat ayam itu, "DASAR PANTAT AYAM". Setelah berlari-lari, ternyata capek juga. Ah... beli minuman dulu pikirku, tapi dari kejauhan aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pantat ayam yang sedang memegang sebuah kaleng minuman berwarna merah. Ya, aku tau dia, langsung aku berlari mendekat dan berteriak,

"UCHIHA" teriakku

"Hn?" kata ambigu itu sama sekali tak kumenggerti.

"Apa maksudmu! Kau bilang begitu didepan banyak orang...tak sopan tau?!" cercaku depan pantat ayam.

TES...TES...TES

Eh! Apaku tak salah lihat uchiha sasuke menangis dihadapanku ya kami-sama.

"Kau tak ingat, ya..." kata sasuke.

"Hyaaa... memang apa yang ku lakukan padamu?" tanyaku yang mulai panik.

"Yah, kau sudah lupa?... ya sudahlah" kata sasuke dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa aku membuatmu menaggis? Maafkan aku! Akan ku lakukan apa saja" aduh aku binggung

"Apa saja?" tanya sasuke.

"Iya apa saja, tapi ku mohon jangan menangis lagi" sambungku

SAKURA END POV

"Iya apa saja, tapi ku mohon jangan menangis" kata sakura yang kelihatan bingung plus panik. Karena kebaikan sakura inilah yang ditunggu sasuke, sakura tak melihat sekarang sasuke sedang tersenyum misterius dan entah apa yang ada di pikiranya.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau jadi anak buahku..." kata sasuke sambil mengusap matanya yang tadi terlinang air mata dan melanjutkan kata-katanya "Jus ini peads sekali... bikin air mataku mengalir saja."

"Tunggu dulu uchiha. Apa mak-"

"Sasuke, sekarang panggil aku dengan namaku bukan margaku." Potong sasuke sambil melemparkan kaleng kosong itu pada sakura, "Sana buang kaleng tuh!" perintah sasuke.

"Kau belum menjawabku uchi- eh maksudku sasuke"

BRAAAK

Sasuke menghimpit sakura ditembok yang berada di belakang sakura, dan sasuke pun mendekatkan kepalanya agar sedatar dengan tinggi sakura yang hanya sebatas dadanya.

"Kau bilang akan lakukan apa saja, kan? Kau tak bisa lari dariku sakura" kata sasuke dengan wajah datar dan sasuke mendekat bibirnya ke telingga sakura dan berbisik, "Mulai sekarang kau harus turuti semua keingginanku Haruno Sakura."

**BERSAMBUNG**

**MAAF KALAU KEPANJANGAN MINNA-SAN**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA**

**BYE BYE BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU MADE ME LOVE YOU**

**Disclamer: Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke masih punya Om. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Sasuke & Sakura**

**Warning: Typo, gak masuk akal**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**~YMMLY~**

Inilah kehidupan Sakura yang baru 'Menjadi Nak Buah si Pangeran Sekilah'. Dan wktu istirahat sekarang ini Sakura sedang berada di dalam kelas bersama Sasuke ber-2, so semua murid pasti sedang mengisi perutnya yang meronta-ronta selama pelajaran berlangsung di kantin.

"Sakura belikan aku roti," perintah Sasuke. Tapi begitu Sakura beranjak dari duduknya tiba-tiba...

SREET

"Tunggu!" Sasuke menarik pergelangan Sakura, yang sepontan Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Antar saja makanan nanti diatap, aku ada disana." Lanjut Sasuke, Sakura diam dan wajahnya berubah merah seperti tomat kesukaan sasuke mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Diatap? Apa jangan-jangan..."

BLUUSSH, wajah Sakurabtambah memerah dan kali ini lebih merah dari tadi.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam baka...! cepat sana beli roti." Perintah Sasuke lagi.

"B-baik"

*SKIP TIME*

PLUUUK

"Sudah, kubelikan..." Kata Sakura yang langsung duduk 5 langkah disamping Sasuke , yang sedang memakan, makanan yang dibelikan Sakura tadi.

"Dasar, tidak tau terima kasih..." kata Sakura dalam hati, tiba-tiba Sakura dapat ide, kalau di kartun anak-anak pasti kepala Sakura terdapat sebuah lampu yang menyala.

"Oh iya! Kalau aku ingat apa yang aku lakukan, aku bisa minta maaf! Lalu aku bisa berhenti menjadi anak buahnya! Cepat Sakura cari infomasi tentang dia!" kata Sakura yang beranjak dari duduknya, lalu kembali kekelasnya untuk mengambil buku dan tidak lupa juga memberi tulisan didepan buku itu dengan tulisan ' Sasuke's note ' lalu Sakura kembali ke atap tempat Sasuke berada.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura.

"Hn?" kata ambigu itu lagi pikir Sakura.

"Apa kesukaanmu, sasuke?"

"Musik"

"Lalu?"

"Komputer, tomat, bento" lanjut Sasuke.

"Yang tidak kau sukai?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Paprika"

SAKURA POV

"Yang tidak kau sukai?" tanyaku

"Paprika"

Eh! Paprika?! Lalu tadi...

SREEET

Aku pun menengok kebelakang, menengok sasuke yang sedang 'meminum jus paprika dan roti yang rasa paprika.

"Maaf ya! Aku belikan yang tidak kau sukai!"

"Aku minta maaf! Biar aku yang memakanya Sasuke." Kataku yang langsung menerjang Sasuke, maksudku mengambil makanan dari tangan Sasuke, tapi...

BRUUK, sial kenapa aku jatuh tidak elit gini sih dasar kau Sakura bodoh banget jadi orang.

"Aku mau! Kau sudah susah payah membelinya... makasih, ya"

BLUUUSH

Kami-sama kenapa dia semakin tampan tampan kalau tersenyum begitu. Aduuh... gimana nih salah tingakah lagi salah tingakah lagi. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa dia menatapku, apa ada yang salah dalam penampilanku?.

"A-ap-apa?" tanyaku gagap.

"Bibirmu kering tuh."

DOEEENG

"Lip cream, lip cream... gak ada! Oh iya, didalam kotak pensilku" malunya... aku tak punya daya tarik sebaagai seorang gadis.

"Nih, pakai punyaku saja."

WHAT...!

"Maaf, aku gak bisa."

"Kau mau bibirmu pecah terus."

"Aku gak mau, tapi..."

"Ya sudah cepat pakai" paksa Sasuke yang mencengkram tangan ku. Dan Sasuke pula lah yang mengolesi ice cream ke bibirku.

OH MY GOOOD! INI NAMANYA CIUMAN TIDAK LANGSUNG

DHEG...DHEG...DHEG... DHEG dasar kenapa jantungku terdetak cepat sekali tidak seperti biasanya, aduh sial banget aku hari ini. Ah! Bodo amat, tapi aku jadi gak bisa diam nih Kami-sama tolong hambamu ini.

"Bisa diam tidak" suara itu terdengar lembut sekali. Gila aku tak berani buka mata.

"Selesai" ah! Akhirnya selesai juga. Dan APA ke-ke-kenapa wajahnya memerah begitu?

"Sasuke kenapa wajahmu, memerah begitu?"

"Kau bikin repot saja, aku mau bolos pelajaran berikutnya" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati Sakura dan menuju besi yang menjadi perbatasan agar tidak ada yang murid jatuh dari gedung sekolah yang besar itu. Ah! Aku kerjain aja dia hahaha

"Sasuke...?" panggilku dengan nada yang kubuat-buat.

"Kenapa suaramu begitu Baka, jangan bikin orang jadi merinding"

"Ha...ha...ha mukamu merah lho, malahan lebih merah dariku!"

"Bawel."

SAKURA END POV

"Aku juga mau bolos, yah meski aku tak yakin...apa bisa bolos dengan baik" kata sakura mantap sambil menaikan kaca matanya yang tadi melorot, "Dan aku ingin tau tentangmu Sasuke" lanjut Sakura tapi ini di dalam hati.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha bolos kok harus yakin" kata sasuke sambil ketawa.

BLUUSH wajah sakura memerah

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Hari ini sakura kelihatan gak enak bodah, entah dari kemarin dia bersama Sasuke dia jadi gak bisa tidur semalam.

"Ingat dan minta maaf, aku tak ingin dia benci terus padaku. Ayo inagat Sakura ingat ingat..." kata Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri sembari melihat catatan yang pernah dia tulis mengenai Uchiha sasuke si pangeran sekolahan.

"Sakura rajin banget ya!"

"Kenapa Sakura terlihat tekun tapi menyeramkan sekali'

Itula teman-teman sakura yang menatap Sakura dengan wajah bingung mereka yang terlihat bingung itu dan tiba-tiba

BRUUK, Sakura jatuh pingsan tidak kuat dengan stamina yang dia punya. Dan langsung saja teman-teman yang ada disana membawa Sakura ke UKS

SASUKE POV

Sial kenap aku agak mengikuti pelajaran, apa ini semua karena gadis itu, yah selama ini aku selalu memperhatikannya. Dan apa dia tidak ingat ya? Ah! Masa bodo yang penting aku akan mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

TEET...TEET...TEET

Itu dia bel tanda pelajran berganti. Akupun langsung turun dari atap sekolah menggunakan tangga ya bukan melompat untuk menuju ke kelas dimana ada gadis yang selama ini jadi pusat pengelihatanku. Tapi setelah aku sampai di depan kelas, aku mendenag orang-orang disana bergosip ria dan itu pasti suaranya ratu gosip kelas ku yamanaka Yamanaka Ino, pacar dari ketua kelas yang sukanya bertidur ria Nara Shiakamaru.

Eh! Tunngu kenapa aku jadi menilai oarng begini. Yang aku cari adalah sakura, dan suara Ino memecah pikiranku tadi,

"Tadi kenapa ya Sakura tiba-tiba pingsan begitu?"

"Ma-mana aku ta-tau i-ino-chan"

"HUUAh...kenapa sih kau selalu mengurusi orang lain ino" kata shikamaru yang aku dengar sedang mengguap.

"Iih kau kenapa sih Shika-kun, aku kan kasihan sama Sakura, dan kau lihat gak tadi mukanya sakura tuh pucat banget lho"

"I-iya b-betul ino, aku t-tadi ju-juga melihatnya"

DHEG perasaan apa ini, kenapa aku mendengar suara mereka bertiga aku jadi takut kalau ada apa-apa dengan sakura.

SASUKE END POV

**BERSAMBUNG**

**DUH...DUH... KENAPA GAK JELAS GINI YA CERITANYA.**

**DAN JUGA BUAT TEMENKU YANG REQUEST SHIKAINO NTAR AJA YA**

**AKHIR KATA REVIEW**


End file.
